


Crush (2)

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl has a big crush on Rosita, Michonne is jealous and Rick is amused.





	Crush (2)

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with the first story titled 'crush' that I posted.
> 
> This is hella cute just IMO. I just feel like if I was Carl I'd have a fat crush on Rosita or Sasha. Okay...I do have a crush on Rosita and Sasha

"Michonne! Dad!"

The house had been quiet and peaceful and they'd been sitting at the kitchen table, coffee mugs in their hands, having an intense conversation about what was better; Snickers or Twix, until Carl ran through the front door yelling. They both jumped up quickly, thinking something was wrong, but they realized everything was okay as they saw the giant smile on the teenager's face.

"What is it, Carl?" Rick wanted to be mad at Carl for scaring the hell out of him, but a grin played at his lips as he noticed just how happy the young boy was looking. Clearly, he was excited about something, and that made Rick's heart clench. Since arriving at Alexandria things had been somewhat calm, and Carl had been just as skeptical of the place as everyone else had been at first, but now he was adjusting well, making new friends, and although he was still a little weary, he was starting to really enjoy the new environment and act like a kid again. Rick was beyond relieved.

"Is it okay if I go outside the walls with Rosita?" He asked quickly. "We won't be going far, I promise! She said she just wanted to walk around for a bit because she feels kind of cramped in here. I didn't want her going alone so I offered to come with her and she said it was fine with her as long as you guys said yes!"

Rick smirked and glanced at Michonne before looking back at Carl. Every second he didn't answer the question was torture for Carl and he knew it. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the boy nearly bouncing up and down as he waited for his dad to make a decision.

"Hmm." Rick hummed, scratching his now smooth face. "...hmm."

"Dad!" Carl whined, knowing just what his dad was up to. "She said to be back in five minutes or she's leaving without me!"

Rick chuckled and nodded. Sounded like Rosita. "Well, I trust her. I'm sure she'll keep you safe-"

"She doesn't need to keep me safe I'm going to keep her safe!" Carl corrected him. Rick raised his hands in defense and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine with it."

Carl uttered a quick 'thank you' and an 'I love you' before running back out the door he'd left open. He came running back only seconds later, staring at Michonne. "What?" She quizzed.

"Can I go?" He asked again, a look on his face that said he thought she was slow. She raised her brows. "Your dad said yes."

"You didn't."

Michonne opened her mouth to say something, but she was once again at a loss for words because of one of the Grimes boys. It made her heart flutter to hear him say that. He really cared about her opinion and even though his dad had already given him the go-ahead, he still wanted to know if she was okay with it. It made her want to give him an hour-long hug and squeeze his cheeks and—

"Michonne!" He pouted.

"Y-Yeah, go ahead." She nodded, sending him a small smile. He grinned and shouted another 'Thank you' before running out of the door once again.

Rick and Michonne sat back down and picked their coffee mugs up again. "So, where were we?" Michonne asked. "Oh, yeah. Twix are the best because-"

"That is not where we were. We were talking about how snickers are the best. But, let's talk about something else now." Rick smirked. "Like what?" "Like Carl's crush on Rosita."

Michonne sat back in her seat slowly and narrowed her eyes at Rick. "What?"

"Oh, come on. Anybody can see it. He's been following her around everywhere since we got here. Every time she goes anywhere he's just got to tag along. He says he wants to help out around here, to make sure everyone's safe. Really, he just wants to hang out with her. It's adorable." His tone was teasing but he was being honest. Carl was whipped and he thought it was cute. He remembered being young and having those kinds of crushes.

"How do you know he's just trying to spend time with her? Maybe he really is just trying to make sure everyone is safe. He's a natural protector." Michonne defended the boy. Rick laughed and shook his head. "Yesterday Tara asked if he wanted to tag along with her while she was outside the gates. He told her no faster than she could get the question out and practically ran over her trying to help Rosita pick up a knife she'd dropped. I had to make him apologize to her." He remembered the guilty look he'd seen on Carl's face as he apologized sincerely to Tara. She wasn't bothered, she knew he had a crush on Rosita—who the hell didn't?—But she'd been bored and decided to put the drama class she'd taken in middle school into use. Crying on command was an amazing talent to have. She quit after he'd almost started crying, though. Rick had given her a fist bump and promised to find some of her favorite drink for her in return for her show after Carl had walked off in the direction that Rosita had gone in.

"Well, how does Rosita feel about it? Is she okay with him following her around?"

"She doesn't mind it. I talked to her about it when I first noticed. Said she was fine with it as long as he doesn't get in her way, which he doesn't. She thinks he's actually pretty helpful, and she enjoys the company. Been a while since she was around a kid like that. I think Abraham might be more of a concern." He chuckled.

"That's...cool?" Michonne questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Rick frowned as he stared at her, unsure of why she looked so upset. "What's wrong?" He quizzed. She shook her head. "Nothing..." she drifted off, a pout forming on her lips. "Remember a while before we came here? You know, when he had that crush on me?"

Rick laughed before she could even get it out, covering it up with a cough to avoid getting hit after she glared at him. "Oh, you cannot be jealous!" He grinned. "Come on, you said it yourself! He'd have a crush on you until one day he didn't! And now he doesn't."

"Don't rub it in, Rick." She hissed. "It's just...I'm still great. Rosita, she's pretty, but I am too." She knew she sounded like a whiny little teenager, but she couldn't help it. For a long time, Carl had been tripping over his feet whenever he saw her, stuttering over his words, trying to make an excuse to be around her at all times. When they arrived in Alexandria that had stopped, just like that. It's like the second they walked through the gates his crush was gone! She hadn't minded at first, but now she was jealous. She missed the attention.

"You damn right you are." Rick agreed. "Carl is just back to feeling how he felt about you originally. You're like his mother, and he loves you, and he'd do anything for you, but having a crush on your mother? Michonne, I'm sorry, we just ain't them kind of people." He couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and she rolled her eyes, smacking his shoulder.

"Well, I love him and I'm glad he thinks of me that way." She sighed. "I'm still gonna miss having somebody have a crush on me."

"Some people are better at hiding their crushes than others." Rick shrugged. "Doesn't mean there isn't anybody out there who likes you. Who's breath you take away whenever they see you."

He blushed and looked down, twisting his coffee mug around in his hands as he tried to think of something else to say. He didn't know why he'd just said that. He felt like an idiot!

She placed a hand over his, causing him to look at her once again. She gave him a soft smile before leaning forward. After only a moment's hesitation, she planted a kiss on his cheek, then his lips. His eyes widened as she stood up and walked toward the front door. "I sure hope you were talking about yourself. If not, pretend that never happened."


End file.
